The driving power source for electric vehicles consists of accumulator battery in plural units. The battery is manufactured in such a way as to permit a manual handling of it as a unitary power pack. The battery occupies a substantial part of the total vehicular weight and bulk. Also battery capacity determines the driving range of an electric vehicle and in recharging run-down batteries, it becomes obligatory that the vehicle be hooked up with stationary outlets of electricity, rendering the vehicle useless for the duration of the recharge operation which on average lasts several hours. Rapid recharge systems represent an effort to reduce this binding time and would restore charge capacity in the order of several ten minutes up to a ceiling yet limited to about 60 percent of the full battery capacity such system requires extremely high voltage and high with resultant hazards and shortened battery-life. Battery swapping systems, also in recent study, suffer from the lack of support procedures such as how to efficiently recycle swapped batteries.